Bird of Death
by Karie Goto
Summary: Jake was out late on the wrong night one too many times. Now, Tom knows...--rated pg due to fighting and death...ch 2 is up! rr!


OK, this is a weird story me and my friend made up a LONG time ago.back before the series was finished..before the new Animorphs, before the stupid ending(I'm sorry, I don't like the ending! OK so I could live with the Rachel thing, even though she IS one of my fav's, but at least she could have ended with the yeerk war!! I mean, come on! What kind of an ending is that?! They fight the yeerks for years, and this 'The One' dude is gonna defeat them all? And why oh WHY must CASSIE, of all the people, be the only survivor!!! So, as you can see, I don't like the ending..) Forgive the rambling.yes, this is a death fic.it may seem pointless, but I will eventually add up stories that take place AFTER this whole thing.eventually. Forgive any typos, as I am not a perfect typist, and grammar is SO not my thing! I'm more of a math person personally ~.^ Warning, I tend to ramble about insignificant things a lot.that's just me, I talk a lot. I will probably be evident in the story.And I think a lot too.even if its not logically. I have my own opinions of possibilities. This is my fantasy-world, not yours! So live..if you don't like it, that's kohl. I don't mind flares, but I prefer they be constructive, please? And don't flame me over and over again, if you don't like the story, STOP READING!! Don't keep flaming and telling me how horrible t is.but if you have something to say, let 'er rip! ~.^ Welp, on with the story, read and review! Please? (Sorry for the short chapter! I'll try to make the next few longer!)  
  
****Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I am not KA Applegate. Do you know what that means? I have no rights to these characters.*sniff sniff*. But I'll bring my characters in later, no worries! ^.^ You know what I think would be kohl? If KA Applegate(or any other author) wrote fic about their own story! Wouldn't that be kohl? Maybe it's just me.but I think it'd be kohl to see what the author would do if they had a chance to change stuff around..maybe that's just me..ok, I'll stop my rambles for now and let you get to the story.****  
  
-Marco-  
  
I walked in causally into the Rehab Center, aka Cassie's barn. Jake had called a meeting for today.said it was important. It was a Saturday. A SATURDAY! I should be spending my time at the arcade, but NO, Jake call a meeting. Oh, and did I mention it was 8 am!! That's too early to be awake on a Saturday! This better be important..we had just had a mission last night! So, all in all, I wasn't in a good mood. I wasn't even fully awake. That is, until I stepped into the barn. First thing I noticed, Jake. Surrounded by Hork-Bajir. Not good. If you didn't know Jake very well, you'd think was in trouble. You'd think he was about the be pounced on by a dozed walking can-openers. That's what I thought, at first gance. But when you looked closer, you noticed something. The eyes. They weren't the eyes of my best friend. Sure, they were still the eyes of a leader, but these had a sense of evil to them. A sense of confidence. I rarely saw that in Jake anymore. No, these were not the eyes of our fearless leader, Jake. Not the eyes of my best friend. But I had seen that look before. I instantly knew what had happened. Jake was a Controller.  
  
-Jake-  
  
Inside, I was screaming. Outside, my body was calm and still. I'ts not use, Animorph. You can not win, give up now. That was the voice of the yeerk inside my head. The voice of our enemy. "Marco!" I heard my voice, felt my lips moved, but I had not told them to. I wasn't in cotrol of my own body. Do you know how horrible it is? To sit, captive in your own body? Unless you're the host of a yeerk, you have no idea. You don't know what it's like, to feel your body move when you didn't ask it to. To be shouting, willing your body to move, and not even receive a twitch in return. Its almost like being paralyzed, except you CAN move, you just rent in control. Well, its a horrible feeling. Trust me, I know. I've had expereince. And believe me, once is enough. But unfortunatly, once wasn't enough for fate. Or the Ellimist. Or Crayak, or whoever is was. Whatever being choose what happened to whom. Whoever it was, they didn't seem to like us very much. I watched, almost able to see the wheels turning in my best friend's head. Marco was smart. He was a born tactician, he caught all the little things. He would know, if anyone. Anyone left that is.. At first I tried not to let my mind drift.then the yeerk made me watch. He wanted me to see this. Wanted me to witness the death of another one of my friends. I watched as the yeerk in my head gave the secret signal, the signal to attack.  
  
-Marco-  
  
I saw Jake's hand flicker slightly. Not in an accidental way, but purposefully. There was meaning behind that move.if only. My thoughts were abrupt cut off as a Hork-Bajir attacked! Shocked, I was barely able to move before the blade hit. I felt the cool blade slice neatly into me. The pain didn't seem to kick in at first as I stared at the cut. A thick, red liquid poured from the wound. Blood. My mind barely realized it, barely proceeded that it was MY blood. Not a movie, not a morph, but my own, human self. I felt panic well up, but instantly pushed it down. Dizziness began to set in. Then, the pain finally kicked in. I've felt pain before.but usually in the heat of battle, Before, my heart was pumping and my mind focused on the battle. Now, I had no such luxury. I won't describe it to you.it truth, I can't. How can you describe a feeling? There's no way to describe it without feeling it yourself. You cant even begin to imagine. But you don't want this to ever happen to you. If you feel this, your as good as dead. You know, it's funny. People always say your memories flash in front of you before death. That you remember everything that took place in your life. Its all a lie. You don't see and happy moments, any joyful memories. All you know is the pain, and the anger. Someone just took your life. And you know what? That person will probably live on. Even if they die, what then? The person still got off easy. Maybe I'm being hypocritical. But you know what? I'm f*cking ding! You think I care if I sound like a hypocrite? Ya, right. I could care less.  
  
All I want is for it all to go away. The pain, the misery, the knowledge. Is there anything past death? Maybe, maybe not. I've killed so many beings in my life, if there is and afterlife, I'll be in hell. Can you imagine? Never able to die, but surrounded by the hundreds of killing machines that you killed? All wanting revenge, wanting you to suffer. Hell, I'd rather just fade away. No more Marco, he's gone, wiped away completely. What's so wrong with that? At least then there would be peace.  
  
--that's it for chapter one.sorry, don't kill me! There is a point to this fic.and it's not to let Cassie be the only survivor!!!!! -.-;;; Ok..that's not true.the point is to get to a world me and my friend created before making this little add-on.so I'm workin' on it.slowly. 


End file.
